Bleeding Crimson
by TricksterWolf
Summary: One life can touch many. One death can alter the course of history. The death of Brandon Loksen, Crimson Phoenix Ranger does just that. The sequel to Heart of Crimson. AU for MMPR Season 2 and beyond. OC, Slash.
1. Those That Remain

**Bleeding Crimson**

Summary: One life can touch many. One death can alter the course of history. The death of Brandon Loksen, Crimson Phoenix Ranger does just that. The sequel to_Heart of Crimson_. AU for MMPR Season 2 and beyond.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I intend/desire to make any money off the Power Rangers/Super Sentai concepts and characters presented in this story. They are fully the property of their respective owners and are used with loving respect. Furthermore, this story utilizes concepts borrowed/adapted from Chris Claremont's run on X-Men. Certain aspects of the story are also due to my current obsession: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger.

Takes place after _The Power Transfer Part II_

**Chapter 1: Those That Remain**

Tommy Oliver, White Tiger Ranger watched his best friend Jason Scott, formerly the Red Dragon Ranger pack. He couldn't believe he was standing here in Jason's room, somewhere he had spent so many hours laughing, talking, sharing everything with the person he credited with saving his soul watching Jason prepare to leave, an uncomfortable silence hanging between them.

Tommy tried to come up with something to say, but what was left? He and the other Rangers had spent the last several months trying to talk to Jason, but nothing seemed to get through. Tommy sighed internally, still not wanting to accept the reality that something inside Jason died with Brandon. The lies that had been told to maintain the other Ranger's identities didn't help matters, and the pain of the secret had damaged Jason even further.

According to Zordon, Brandon had become the Avatar of the Phoenix . . . he had literally become his powers, his entire physical mass converted to pure Morphing energy. The problem was this didn't leave a body. The other damage Dreaveus had caused with his attacks didn't lend itself to Brandon, if they painted him as a victim of the attack, being totally destroyed. Another option had been to allow him to be listed as missing, but the Rangers couldn't do that to his parents, they felt they needed to provide the Loksens with some kind of closure. That's when Zordon suggested a third option; the infirmary computer had collected enough data on Brandon's genetic make-up that they could produce a partial clone within a few hours. Using the teleporter it could be placed under one of the cars that had been thrown several blocks and caught fire. Only enough of an autopsy to confirm identity would be performed, under the circumstances.

Jason was still in shock, sobbing into Kimberly's arms, and so the rest of the team looked to Tommy as leader. Tommy was horrified by the idea. In a sudden fit of anger and heartache he declared that he was ready to throw his secret identity aside, reveal everything, announce Brandon as the hero he was and allow the world to grieve with them. Surprisingly, it was Jason who proved the voice of reason, reminding everyone of what that would do to them, their families, and most of all, the Loksens. The pain that decision caused Jason was obvious, but he was right. In the end, Brandon was declared another poor victim of the attacks on the Earth.

By the time the funeral rolled around, Jason was little more than a shadow of his former self. Tommy had hated himself for being thankful that there had been no attacks, because he knew that Jason wasn't up to the fight. Seeing Jason standing there at the graveside with the Loksens, all three seeming so empty, hollow, had done more to bring tears to the White Ranger's eyes than the funeral itself.

It was only a few days later when the announcement came. All of the Rangers, at the behest of Mrs. Applebee and Principal Kaplan had applied for the Youth Peace Summit. At the time, none of them really expected to get accepted, and even if they did, they would have turned it down for their duties as Rangers, but Mrs. Applebee had been insistent that the application process was a good exercise. When Jason, Trini, and Zack had been selected for the Conference, it was a surprise. When all three accepted, it was an outright shock. The conversation that followed between Tommy and Jason had not been pleasant, and Tommy still felt guilty over it.

_"I can't believe you're going."_

_"It's a good opportunity," Jason replied, his voice flat._

_"For talkers like Zack and Trini, maybe. But Jase, you're a fighter, you'll go crazy there."_

_Jason's reply was so quiet Tommy almost missed it, "Not anymore."_

_Tommy looked at his friend, "What do you mean, "not anymore"?"_

_Jason wouldn't meet his gaze, "I can't do it anymore Tommy. I can't keep pretending that we'll always win and everything will turn out alright no matter how bad things seem."_

_Sudden anger rushed through Tommy and he snapped, "So what, you're just gonna run away?" He regretted the words the moment they were past his lips, as a wounded expression crossed Jason's features._

It had been days before Jason and Tommy spoke again, and even then it was only the crisis around Zedd's kidnapping and attempted conversion of Adam, Aisha, and Rocky that brought them back together. Tommy had once commented that he doubted Zedd would ever try to recruit anyone not already prone to evil, but with Goldar apparently dead, he needed fighters. With Zedd going after them, it was no surprise that Zordon chose them as Jason, Trini, and Zack's successors . . . after all, they had more than proven themselves by keeping the Rangers' secret.

The quest for the Sword of Light just further showed how much things were changing, as Jason continued to be distant and more or less completely abdicated leadership of the mission to Tommy.

Another week of strained interaction had passed, and now it was time for the going away party for Jason and the others. Tommy had decided he couldn't let Jason leave with things being so bad between them, and so had come over to try to fix things. Jason's mother had greeted Tommy with a tired smile and pointed him to Jason's room. Jason, for his part, hadn't even looked at Tommy yet.

Finally, Tommy could no longer stand it, and spoke, "I'm sorry." Jason still didn't look at him, but for the first time since Tommy's arrival, he stopped moving. Taking this as a hopeful sign, he continued, "About saying you were running away. I think that, if things had been different, if something had happened to Kim and I was offered the chance to get out of Angel Grove, I'd take it too. I was scared. Scared we were completely losing you. And . . . Bro, I don't think I can do this without you."

The silence hung there for a few minutes, and Tommy decided that maybe it was best if he left. However, as he turned to go Jason said, "You'll do fine." Tommy looked back and found that Jason was actually looking at him, a ghost of a smile on his face. "If anyone was born to lead, it's you."

Tommy smiled, "Thanks Jase."

Again Jason's expression fell into the look of sorrow that seemed to be his default these days as he admitted, "I feel like I'm running away. It's just . . . everywhere . . . I can't . . ." Tears began to well up in the chocolate brown eyes.

Tommy quickly crossed to Jason and pulled him into a hug, as his best friend's pain broke through yet again. In that moment Tommy decided that Jason needed to get away, away from the ghosts that haunted Angel Grove. Ghosts with auburn hair and amber eyes.

After a few minutes, Jason calmed down again and pulled away. As he did so he looked at Tommy's shirt, now stained with the results of his crying and the runny nose that came with it. "Sorry," Jason blushed.

Tommy shook his head. "Don't worry about it. After all, how many of yours did I do that to during those first few weeks?" he asked, referring to the time immediately following his liberation from Rita's control.

"I didn't count."

"Neither am I."

Silence descended between the two young men again, but this time it wasn't the strained silence of the past few weeks. There was still the haze of pain and heartache that clung perpetually to Jason these days, but at least it seemed to Tommy that their relationship was okay. After a few more moments Tommy commented, "I need to get going."

Jason said, "Wait," and crossed over to his dresser. From off the top he picked up something wrapped in one of his red t-shirts. Turning back, he handed it to Tommy, "I . . . I can't take this with me right now. But, um, later on if I ask you for it, will you send it to me?"

Tommy nodded, "Even if it costs me a month's allowance."

Jason smiled. It wasn't his old smile, but it was far closer than Tommy had seen in a while.

The two said their goodbyes, with promises to see each other at Ernie's later on that evening for the party. Once outside, Tommy could no longer repress his curiosity and unwrapped the object Jason had handed him. Once the t-shirt was pulled away, Tommy felt tears come to his own eyes. It was picture frame. Inside was a picture that Tommy recognized. It had been taken by Kim on one of the last days of summer and given to Jason as a gift. Tommy knew of only one other copy of the image, which featured Jason sitting at the Rangers' usual picnic table in Angel Grove Park. He was smiling brightly, no doubt due to the person who had his arms wrapped around him from behind, his chin on Jason's shoulder, giving a huge smile of his own . . . Brandon.


	2. Lest We Forget

**Bleeding Crimson**

Summary: One life can touch many. One death can alter the course of history. The death of Brandon Loksen, Crimson Phoenix Ranger does just that. The sequel to_Heart of Crimson_. AU for MMPR Season 2 and beyond.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I intend/desire to make any money off the Power Rangers/Super Sentai concepts and characters presented in this story. They are fully the property of their respective owners and are used with loving respect. Furthermore, this story utilizes concepts borrowed/adapted from Chris Claremont's run on X-Men. Certain aspects of the story are also due to my current obsession: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger.

Takes place between _A Zeo Beginning Part II_ and _The Shooting Star_

**Chapter 2: Lest We Forget**

Tommy was sitting at the Ranger's usual table in Ernie's studying. Unfortunately, he wasn't getting very far; he kept getting distracted by the red at the lower edge of his vision. Red from the t-shirt he was now wearing. It still felt weird to be the Red Ranger all of the sudden. But then, everything about the last few weeks was sudden. One minute Rito had them on the ropes, destroying the Zords and the Command Center, the next Zedd, Rita, and Rito had all fled in the face of the Machine Empire and the team was now the Zeo Rangers. On top of that he, Rocky, and Adam were trying to get used to new colors, and the whole team was trying to get used to Billy no longer fighting alongside them and Tanya being there instead.

Seemingly summoned by his thoughts, Billy sat down next to Tommy. As Tommy looked up, he found it difficult to repress a bit of a shocked expression, as Billy was wearing a charcoal gray tank top under a gray plaid button up shirt. The only concession to his former color was the anodized blue wolf pendent that Kat had given him soon after they started dating. Billy glanced down and then looked at Tommy with a lopsided grin, "I thought it might help Rocky get over his fears he was somehow going to disappoint me if I got rid of one of the constant reminders of his succession."

Tommy smiled back, nodding. Giving up on studying, he asked, "How are you holding up?" remembering the physical reactions to being stripped of his powers.

"Okay," Billy responded. "It's interesting, in a way. Our powers weren't gone long enough last time for me to fully catalogue the differences. I'm not requiring as much food; however I find myself tiring out more easily."

Tommy grinned; leave it to Billy to treat his power loss as a scientific study. Tommy really didn't know how he would have handled things if it hadn't been for Billy. They had been friends since Tommy joined the Rangers, the then-Blue Ranger being the first after Jason to accept Tommy, but their friendship was primarily fueled by the two young men's connection to Jason. However, after Jason had left, and especially after Kim went to Florida, the two had grown closer, finding common ground, not only through the Rangers, where Tommy had come to depend not only on Billy's technical genius but also on his tactical mind, but in several other areas as well . . . such as Tommy's growing obsession with paleontology.

The two spoke of seemingly inconsequential things . . . at least, that's how it sounded to an outsider, but in fact it was a well honed code between the two veteran Rangers that allowed them to discuss the current situation with the Machine Empire in public without compromising their identities. They were interrupted briefly when Kat stopped by the table, giving Billy a quick kiss before heading to the dance studio to teach her children's dance class.

Tommy smirked at Billy and the young man blushed. However, after a moment Billy's expression turned serious and he asked, "So, when are you taking her?"

Tommy gave Billy a puzzled look, "What?"

Billy glanced down, "Tanya."

"Oh," Tommy replied, understanding dawning. "I wasn't sure if I was going to."

"Ah, I just concluded, since you did it with Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Kat that you would continue the tradition with Tanya."

Tommy looked bemused and replied, "It's become a tradition?"

Billy nodded, "A valuable one . . . lest we forget."

* * *

Tanya had been confused when Tommy asked her if she would be free for a few hours that Saturday. When Adam and Kat told her it was a good idea to go with him, she figured it was for some training, as she acknowledged that while she did have some innate skill, enhanced by the Zeo crystal, she was nowhere near the other Rangers' level. However, her confusion returned when Tommy picked her up and she noticed the bouquet of dark red carnations in the back seat of the Red Ranger's jeep. Her confusion grew even stronger when Tommy then drove them to a local cemetery. Once they stopped, Tommy indicated that Tanya should follow him.

Tommy lead a winding route to a grave site in what appeared to be a more recent area of the cemetery, finally stopping at a headstone of red marble with deep black veining. Kneeling down, Tommy laid the flowers before the headstone and started talking to it, "This is Tanya. Aisha stayed in Africa and sent her to us. We've changed powers, again, and Billy's stepped down, but is still serving at the Power Chamber. Yeah, the Command Center got blown up, long story, but apparently Zordon's had this new set-up ready and waiting under the old place."

Tanya was starting to get really weirded out when Tommy finally stood and faced her, a hint of unshed tears in his eyes. Answering her unvoiced question, Tommy said, "His name was Brandon Loksen. He was the Crimson Ranger."

Tanya's hand went to her heart, "Was?"

"Yes. He died saving us and the whole world from a powerful enemy." Tanya seemed speechless, so Tommy continued, "When Aisha, Adam, and Rocky joined the team I brought them here and told them about Brandon. At the time, we had just lost him and I thought they should know what was going on with me, Billy, and Kim so that they didn't feel like we were shutting them out. When Kat joined us, it just seemed like the right thing to do . . . we had almost lost Kim and it brought everything with losing Brandon back, and I wanted her to understand our reaction wasn't about her actions while under Rita's control."

Tanya finally found her voice, "And why now, with me?"

Tommy looked back at the grave and was silent for a moment before answering, "Because I don't want anyone to forget him, because he was an example of what it can ultimately mean to be a Ranger. And because he was a good friend and he gave Jason something that I don't think can ever be replaced."

Now a single tear did roll down Tommy's cheek. Tanya moved closer and placed a hand on Tommy's arm. When he turned to her she gave him a warm, comforting smile and said, "So, tell me all about him."

Tommy smiled, "The first time we met Brandon . . ."


	3. Cold as Gold

**Bleeding Crimson**

Summary: One life can touch many. One death can alter the course of history. The death of Brandon Loksen, Crimson Phoenix Ranger does just that. The sequel to_Heart of Crimson_. AU for MMPR Season 2 and beyond.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I intend/desire to make any money off the Power Rangers/Super Sentai concepts and characters presented in this story. They are fully the property of their respective owners and are used with loving respect. Furthermore, this story utilizes concepts borrowed/adapted from Chris Claremont's run on X-Men. Certain aspects of the story are also due to my current obsession: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger.

**Chapter 3: Cold as Gold**

"I thought he was doing better," the shock in Kim's voice clear even over the long distance phone connection.

"So did I Beautiful, so did I," Tommy sighed into the phone. It had been a difficult year for Tommy and Kim, maintaining their relationship long distance. At various times both of them had almost called it quits, but then they would remember Jason and Brandon and realize that at least the other was still alive, and so they would try again. It was times like these, when Tommy desperately needed someone to talk to, that he was thankful they had not given up on their relationship.

"He seemed so much better when he came back from Europe," Tommy continued. "Still vaguely sad, but a lot more like the old Jason." He sighed again, "I never would have believed he would try and let something like that happen."

"Tell me everything," Kim asked.

* * *

The Rangers had been on the verge of calling Zordon in a panic. It was extremely unusual for Jason to be late, but to completely miss something like the martial arts class that he and the other male Rangers taught was totally unlike him. When he finally came in, Tommy let out a momentary sigh of relief . . . until Jason collapsed.

Back at the Command Center infirmary Billy completed his analysis and pronounced, "The powers attached to the Gold Power Staff have been used by generations of Triforian Gold Rangers. We knew going in that they were far too adapted to Triforian physiology for this to be more than temporary, but Zordon, Trey, and I never suspected this."

"What do you mean Billy?" Tommy asked from the opposite side of the med-table.

"The powers are not only failing, but they're leeching Jason's life force away in the process."

"How long does he have?" Tommy looked down at Jason, disconcerted when he realized that the Gold Ranger wasn't looking at him or Billy, or even the readout on the infirmary screen.

Billy's eyes went hard and there was an edge to his voice as he replied, "If Jason had come to me when this first started, weeks. But at this point, less than a day."

"What?!" Tommy shouted.

There was accusation in Billy's voice, but his eyes showed sorrow and fear as he turned to Jason, "When did you first notice it was getting harder to maintain your morph?"

"About a month ago," Jason nearly mumbled the reply.

Tommy looked at Jason again, "Bro?"

The return glare was so full of anger Tommy actually took a step back. Jason tried to get up, but found himself too weak to do so, flopping back down on the table, turning his head away from both Tommy and Billy.

The Red Ranger and the Ranger technician exchanged a glance and came to an unspoken agreement. Billy said, "I need to get to the Power Chamber and contact Trey and work on some way to fix this. The Triforians can't afford for the gold powers to be lost permanently."

Tommy waited until Billy was out of the room before saying, "Jase, come on Bro, talk to me."

When he got no response, Tommy continued, "Jason, please at least just tell me that I'm wrong. That you weren't just going to let the powers kill you."

When he again got no response, Tommy exploded, "What the hell Jason!? It's been two years!"

Now Jason shot up from the table, his anger finally enough to lend him strength, "So what!? If it had been Kim would you have magically gotten over it?! Wouldn't you still be mourning her two years later?!"

"Probably, but I wouldn't be trying to kill myself over it!" Tommy shouted back.

"I am not trying to kill myself!"

"Putting a blaster bolt through your head or letting your powers slowly do the job for you, same damn difference!" The two glared at each other for a moment before Tommy continued, knowing as he spoke it was a low blow, but at this point he didn't care, "Brandon would be so disappointed in you."

That comment got through and Jason's anger rushed out of him, and he started to collapse again, but Tommy was able to quickly catch him. As he eased Jason back to sitting on the med-table, the Gold Ranger sighed, "You're right and wrong."

Tommy pulled away and gave Jason a quizzical look. Jason continued, "When I first noticed the problem it was just me being stubborn." Tommy opened his mouth but Jason cut him off by commenting, "Which you of all people have no right to lecture me on." Tommy shut his mouth.

Jason sighed, "But, as it got worse and I realized what was happening, I started thinking that maybe it would be easier. Maybe, if I just let the powers fade away and take me with them I wouldn't have to miss him all the time anymore."

Now Tommy sighed and put a hand on Jason's shoulder, "Jase, that isn't you. It's the power loss; it screws with your head. Remember my solution to losing the green powers?"

Jason cracked half a smile, "Ah yes, the month of wallowing in self-pity at your uncle's cabin."

The two were quite for a moment, and then Jason picked up, "I had already changed my mind and was on my way to you guys when I got ambushed." Jason shook his head, "Never thought I'd be glad to see Rita and Zedd, but I would have never gotten away if the Tengas hadn't gotten into it with the Cogs."

"Not that I'm complaining, but what changed your mind?"

"I had this dream . . . about Brandon."

"And . . ." Tommy prompted.

"And . . . he was pissed." Jason sighed again, "It was so real Bro, like he was actually there with me. He totally tore into me, told me to pull my head out of my ass and that his Beloved wouldn't give up just because going on hurt."

"Good," the relief in Tommy's voice was evident. However, he then questioned Jason further, "Just one last thing . . . why didn't you mention any of this before Billy and I freaked out!?"

Jason blushed, "I was sorta embarrassed."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "Jason."

The Gold Ranger poked his best friend in the chest, "Again, you have no room to talk."

Tommy smirked, and then his communicator beeped. "Tommy here," he responded to the call.

Billy's voice issued from the device, "How is everything down there?"

Jason and Tommy exchanged a glance before Tommy replied, "Stable."

"Good," there was a tone of relief in Billy's voice, "then get up here, Trey's en route. We have a plan."

"On our way," Tommy closed the connection and looked at Jason.

Jason nodded and then said, "I'm gonna need a shoulder to lean on here, Bro."

As Tommy lowered his shoulder so Jason could throw his arm over and he wrapped his own arm around Jason's waist he responded, "Always."


	4. Like Lava in My Veins

**Bleeding Crimson**

Summary: One life can touch many. One death can alter the course of history. The death of Brandon Loksen, Crimson Phoenix Ranger does just that. The sequel to_Heart of Crimson_. AU for MMPR Season 2 and beyond.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I intend/desire to make any money off the Power Rangers/Super Sentai concepts and characters presented in this story. They are fully the property of their respective owners and are used with loving respect. Furthermore, this story utilizes concepts borrowed/adapted from Chris Claremont's run on X-Men. Certain aspects of the story are also due to my current obsession: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger.

**Chapter 4: Like Lava in My Veins**

It was a few days after the martial arts competition in which Tommy, Jason, and Adam had won the money that would allow the Little Angels Haven to continue operating. Well, that money and the funds garnered by a whirlwind of appearances and fund raising work done by "Angel Grove's own Panglobals gold medalist" Kim Hart.

Tommy had tried to keep up with his girlfriend, but failed miserably. Between the fact that he had never been able to keep up with Kim's energy, especially when she had a cause, and the new attacks by Divatox, Tommy found himself slumping into a chair at Ernie's and ordering the Desantos special . . . a combo plate designed by Ernie with Rocky's appetite in mind. He had already polished off the triple-decker cheeseburger with everything and was halfway through the jumbo fries when Billy sat down next to him and stole a fry.

"Billy?!" Tommy nearly choked around a mouthful of fries. Billy laughed as his friend finished chewing, swallowed, and then hugged him. "When did you get back?" Tommy asked as they separated.

"Last night." The blush on Billy's face conveying to Tommy exactly what the first thing he did after returning was.

"So, Kat fill you in?"

"Yeah," Billy's expression became serious, "But . . . a twelve year old?"

Tommy sighed, "It was kind of a surprise to me too. He did well though, but I wish it could have been you there with us."

There was still hurt in Billy's eyes, "I would have come back."

"But then we would have been in the same boat," Tommy countered.

Billy cocked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, when Trini and Zack confirmed they couldn't get away from the conference without being noticed missing my next impulse was to call you, but I really didn't want to die that day."

"Huh?"

"Oh come on Bill, if you had shown up Kat would have known the only way for you to have gotten here that fast would have been by cutting your treatment short. At which point, she would have killed me."

Billy's eyes widened for a moment, and then a small smile appeared, "I, no doubt, would have been in considerable trouble as well."

Tommy chuckled, and then put his hand on Billy's arm, a serious expression on his face, "Had you been there for any other reason, I would have called you back the minute Rocky fell, but I wasn't about to risk you again." Tommy flinched as he realized he had said again and he heard Billy sigh, having caught the slip.

"Tommy, for the hundredth time, it wasn't your fault. It was the best solution at the time."

"I know."

"So, when are you going to stop beating yourself up over it?"

Tommy cracked half a smile, "I don't know . . . what's my expected lifespan?"

Billy rolled his eyes, "The way you stress yourself with all this guilt, I'll be amazed if you see thirty." Tommy smiled a little more widely, as this was an old and familiar argument between him and Billy, and it coming up meant that they were okay.

Before the conversation could continue, Ernie came up to the table, "Billy! Welcome back."

"Thanks Ernie," Billy smiled up at the owner of the Rangers' second home.

"You just get back?" Ernie asked knowingly. The Rangers had long ago realized that Ernie had figured out their secret. It really wasn't surprising; the man saw more of them than their own families. He had never said anything, and had repeatedly covered for their disappearances. In acknowledgement, the Rangers no longer explicitly hid things from Ernie. As they were in public they left a lot of details out of their conversation, but they no longer spoke in code around him.

"Yes. And that should be the last trip like that. Any future excursions will be purely business."

"That's good. So, can I get you something?"

"Oh yes, I've had nothing but seafood for three weeks," Billy responded in mock-horror. Tommy and Ernie laughed. Looking at the remains of Tommy's meal, Billy continued, "I don't believe I'm about to do this, but . . . give me a Desantos."

* * *

Later that day Tommy rounded up all of the Rangers . . . it didn't take much, just a phone call of "Billy's home, his house." Getting Kim there had been the most difficult, as she had to disentangle herself from a horde of reporters. In the end she just called in Jason and Tommy who did their "scary tough teenagers" routine and that was the end of the reporters. Despite his mother's protests, even Rocky was able to come over, after all he only had a bruised spine and some minor disk trauma, Billy had a rare form of leukemia that required treatment out of state . . . at least, that was the official story. Only Mr. Cranston knew some of the truth, that Billy had been exposed to a unique form of radiation during a conflict between the Rangers and one of their enemies that required treatment off-planet. What surprised everyone was that Rocky brought Justin.

The new Blue Ranger seemed comfortable enough around everyone, until he was introduced to Billy. At that point the young man's eyes went wide and he went speechless. Billy looked at Justin's awed expression, then at Rocky's grinning face, then back to Justin, and then he addressed Rocky, "What did you tell him?!"

Rocky didn't answer; he just began laughing . . . which immediately told the other Rangers that he had spun some kind of ridiculous but convincing story about Billy to Justin. Unfortunately for Rocky, karma was keeping an eye on him and decided to punish him immediately as his back started spasming. Adam got Tommy to help him get Rocky lying flat while commenting, "Serves you right."

It took Billy a while, but he finally convinced Justin that no, he had not become some kind of were-fish due to contracting some strange Aquitarian disease. Upon finally hearing the story that Rocky had told Justin, Kat slapped him in the shoulder, "How could you tell him that?!"

"He's a Ranger now," Rocky responded, "that makes him fair game."

"Rocky," Adam interjected, "he's almost as smart as Billy."

"So?"

"And what's the rule about playing pranks on Billy," Tanya picked up.

Rocky's eyes went wide, "He knows how to make it look like an accident." When everyone nodded, Rocky looked at Justin who grinned evilly at him.

Everyone caught the expression and started laughing, Kim nearly choking on her soda. Jason observed, "Oh, this one's gonna fit right in!"

When the laughter died down, Billy asked, "Wait . . . there's a rule about playing pranks on me?"

The gathered current and former Rangers started laughing again.

* * *

As with all good things in the lives of the Rangers, the bad guy just had to go and screw it up. Yet another attempt by Divatox to blow up Angel Grove called the active Rangers away. It was in that moment that Justin truly earned Billy's respect and his place on the team in the eyes of several of the elder members . . . as he offered his morpher to Billy.

"Justin?" Billy asked in surprise as the morpher and key were offered to him.

"Rocky isn't well enough yet, but you are now, right? So, it's your morpher," he responded.

Billy looked at his friends, and seeing support there, knelt down, bringing himself eye level with Justin. Wrapping his hands around the younger man's Billy asked, "Justin, do you think you're just a temporary replacement?"

Not seeming to really understand why the question was being asked, Justin responded, "Well, yeah."

Billy smiled, "Well, I think you've more than proven your right to be a Ranger." He pushed Justin's hands back towards him, "Justin, you are the Blue Ranger for as long as you choose to be."

"Really?"

"Affirmative."

"All right!" Justin jumped up while somehow strapping his morpher back on at the same time. He quickly crossed the room and lined up with the others.

Tommy grinned at him and said, "Shift into Turbo!"

After the active Rangers teleported out, Billy, Rocky, Jason, and Kim started cleaning up. After a few moments of quiet work, Billy asked, "So, how are you two doing?" The question was directed at Jason and Kim.

They both stopped dead, knowing that it was easy to lie to the others, who were distracted adapting to the new threat of Divatox and the new team dynamic, but they wouldn't be able to convince Billy. They exchanged a glance and Kim went first, "I'm . . . okay. Been having a few nightmares, but nothing as bad as Tommy used to have . . . still has sometimes. I just keep telling myself all the stuff we used to tell Tommy."

"And," Rocky prompted.

"And, I think I'm buying it a bit better than he did," Kim answered with a rueful smile. "But then, I think it's a bit easier since I was evil for only . . . what, five, ten minutes?"

Billy turned to Jason, "Jase?"

"I think I owe Tommy an apology," Jason responded.

"Jason, how many times do you need him to forgive you for the whole lava pit thing?" Rocky asked.

Jason shook his head," No, not that. It's . . . I get so frustrated with him sometimes; when he gets frustrated with me when feelings about Brandon hit me hard. But, I realized I do the same thing to him, getting frustrated with him when he has another bout of guilt over the Green Ranger stuff. Like Kim said, it was short for us. I was under Maligore's control longer, but even then it couldn't have been more than twenty minutes, and I feel horrible about it. Tommy was under Rita for nearly two weeks . . . and then there was that crap with Gasket."

Now Billy looked down, "I behave the same way towards Tommy at times. And Kat . . . she has many of the same issues. I suppose I just have had a difficult time understanding how they can still feel such guilt in the face of all the good they've done since."

"But they've both gotten lots better over time, right?" Rocky interjected

The other three nodded and Kim crossed to Billy, "Then I guess we're just going to have to take this as a lesson and let those two occasionally have their bouts of moody guilt . . . just as long as we don't let them wallow in it."

The three men nodded their agreement just as the sirens signaling a Megazord battle went off. Billy raised his communicator and asked, "Who wants to go watch on the view screen in the Power Chamber?"

"Oh, I haven't seen the Power Chamber yet. Alpha was waiting for us and Zordon transmitted directly into the Zord Bay when we got back from Muranthias," Kim commented, squeezing closer to Billy as Jason and Rocky got in close for a group teleport.

"Power Chamber it is then," Billy said before he pressed the teleport button and the four vanished in a burst of light.


	5. Forever Red

**Bleeding Crimson**

Summary: One life can touch many. One death can alter the course of history. The death of Brandon Loksen, Crimson Phoenix Ranger does just that. The sequel to_Heart of Crimson_. AU for MMPR Season 2 and beyond.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I intend/desire to make any money off the Power Rangers/Super Sentai concepts and characters presented in this story. They are fully the property of their respective owners and are used with loving respect. Furthermore, this story utilizes concepts borrowed/adapted from Chris Claremont's run on X-Men. Certain aspects of the story are also due to my current obsession: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger.

**Chapter 5: Forever Red**

Tommy looked over the men assembled in the Megaship's briefing room, a hint of a smile playing at his lips despite the difficult situation. Next to him he could sense Andros trying not to tense up. According to TJ, Andros had loosened up quite a bit since becoming involved with Ashley, but he still tended towards discomfort around large groups of new people. Apparently that extended to fellow Rangers. Glancing to his direct successor, Tommy caught TJ trying to send his former teammate reassuring looks.

TJ had recently returned to his Red Turbo powers through the intervention of the living vehicle Lightening Cruiser. As with its partner Storm Blaster, Lightening Cruiser apparently had a direct connection to the Morphing Grid that was the source of its self-awareness. Justin had been the first to discover that the vehicles had enough extra energy to recreate and power morphers for the two humans they had bonded to. While life on KO-35 had suited the other Space Rangers, TJ had gotten homesick and returned to Earth, making Karone his successor as Blue Ranger not long after she returned from Mirinoi.

Looking around the table Tommy's eyes fell on Leo, the Galactic Ranger had arrived just as they were leaving Earth's atmosphere, Aurico in tow. Tommy wasn't sure how he felt about Leo . . . the stories he had heard about the Mirinoi-based Ranger nearly blowing himself up in order to defeat their enemy brought back too many bad memories. However, both Andros and TJ vouched for him. Aurico was a completely different story. The Aquitarian team had more than proven themselves to be good friends, allies, and Rangers.

Next was Carter. The original Rangers all had a great deal of concern about the government funded Lightspeed project. At least until Trini and Zack revealed the real powers behind Lightspeed: an international consortium of private funders who truly were far more interested in keeping the world safe than in Ranger technology. That eased the other Rangers' fears quite a bit, knowing that Trini and Zack were involved in setting up the funding.

Next were the Silver Guardians, aka Timeforce Rangers Wes and Eric. Eric was technically a sixth, designated the Quantum Ranger, but according to Andros they apparently only came as a package deal. Watching how they interacted raised a few questions in Tommy's mind. Catching Jason's eyes he glanced at the two and raised an eyebrow questioningly. Understanding the unspoken question Jason glanced at Eric and Wes and then nodded slightly at Tommy, indicating that the two were setting off his gaydar. However, he followed that with a subtle shake of the head, indicating he didn't think they were a couple, but the finishing wink conveyed "yet." Tommy smirked; he missed this, the easy way he and Jason could communicate without words. Yes, he and Billy could do it too, but it was special with Jason because he was the first person Tommy had ever connected with that deeply, and because that connection had suffered so much after Brandon's death.

Tommy dragged his mind back to the present, dwelling on the past, especially that past, wasn't a good idea today. Jason seemed to be in a good place and Tommy didn't want reminders of Brandon messing with that. So instead he focused on the rookie, Cole. The young man was nearly bouncing out of his seat and Tommy expected him to twist his own head off at any moment as he tried to look at everything at once. Tommy stifled a sigh, hoping the over-eager rookie wouldn't get anyone killed.

Cole's jaw literally dropped as Alpha entered and told Tommy, "Everything's ready to go Tommy." Tommy smiled at the droid, still somewhat amused that Alpha's 5 and 6 had added a few inches of height when they had recombined their programming and built themselves a new body, upgrading into Alpha 7.

Turning to the assembled Reds, Tommy pointed the remote Andros had given him at the table and began the holo-presentation, "Okay, let's get started. As some of you may know, several years ago Earth was attacked by a race of sentient robots calling themselves the Machine Empire. I and the other Zeo Rangers fought them, eventually defeating them by destroying their leader, King Mondo. A year later, Queen Machina pulled together enough of their forces to join the UAE in their attempt to conquer the near Universe, but she and those forces fell at the end of the war. However, some of their forces survived in a couple of more distant galaxies."

Andros now spoke, "About six Terran months ago I received word that the surviving Machine generals, under the command of one called Venjix, had regrouped and were moving back into this galaxy. I've been hunting them ever since, finally tracking them here, to Earth's moon."

"Do we know what they're after?" Eric asked.

"This," Tommy replied, hitting the button on the remote again, "Serpentera." The image changed to shots of a gigantic, serpentine Zord. "Lord Zedd's personal Zord, one of the most powerful robotic vehicles ever created. When Zedd was forced to flee in the face of the Machines, he left Serpentera hidden on the moon."

Glances were exchanged around the table, the shared question by all those who had never worked directly with Tommy being the same. However, the more veteran Rangers also knew that there had to be a good reason and were all, even Eric, trying to come up with a tactful way to broach the subject. However before they could Cole, showing his rookie status, bluntly asked, "If Serpentera is so powerful why did you just leave it sitting on the moon?"

Everyone glared at him, but he seemed oblivious, until he made eye contact with Jason. Cole shrank back from the glare he was receiving. Jason's voice was even, very obviously controlled as he spoke, "Because we didn't want the Machines to find it, so while they were here, it was better to leave it hidden, which Zedd had done very well with his magic. This didn't really become an issue until his powers were destroyed, and the spells hiding Serpentera started breaking down."

"And," Tommy said, "if it had been anyone else, we weren't too concerned. As powerful as Serpentera is, its threat has always been limited because it consumes huge amounts of power for even its most basic functions. Zedd was never able to find a power source to meet its needs."

"But you're not willing to bet that the Machines can't," Carter commented.

"Exactly," Tommy responded.

The Reds were quiet for a moment before Eric asked, "So, this is a demo mission?"

Tommy shook his head, "No. Our first priority is to take out the Machines and keep Serpentera grounded. If we succeed in that we have plans for hauling it to where it can be safely destroyed."

"Safely?" Wes asked.

Tommy brought up a schematic, "Yes. Serpentera's entire hull is laced with a hyper-dense alloy called Neutradium that makes the plating on any Zord you've ever piloted look like tinfoil. If we try to blow it up in place, the force required would send a chunk of the moon the size of Texas hurtling straight at the Earth."

"So, what's the plan?" TJ asked.

Tommy brought up a lunar map, "The Machines are here, the northern edge of the Mare Crisium, near the former sight of Rita and Zedd's Lunar Palace."

"Sea of Crises, cute," Wes snorted.

Tommy continued, "We've identified a place here near the western edge where the moon's curvature will conceal our landing, and then make our way on foot."

"On foot?" Aurico asked. "I was under the impression that Earth's moon lacked an atmosphere. Do all of us have Ranger armor that is environmentally sealed?"

Several of the other Rangers, especially Cole, began to look concerned when Jason interjected, "Not an issue."

They all looked at him, but it was Leo who picked up, "Yeah, that part of the moon has an atmosphere, not sure how though. The GSA used the Mare as a training ground prior to Terra Venture's launch."

Now Jason filled them in, "When Rita set up shop on the moon she used her magic to establish a perimeter of breathable atmosphere."

Cole realized he was risking Jason's renewed wrath, but couldn't help himself, "I thought you said her powers were destroyed?"

Jason rolled his eye and muttered "rookie" before continuing out loud, "Zedd's powers were destroyed, as they came completely from his staff. Rita always was a sorceress; her staff was just a tool."

"So we have a dome of breathable atmosphere and near Earth gravity covering nearly the entire area," Tommy continued. "Our first goal will be to hit the base they've set up and try to take them out before they can either complete repairing or board Serpentera."

"During my reconnaissance I was able to count at least eighty Cogs, but there may be more," Andros added.

"And expect the generals to throw all of them at us first," Tommy picked up. "Take the Cogs out fast then we go after the generals. There are five of them, so we're going for divide and conquer. Pairs will take on each general. Andros and I have split you up based on the known tactics of each general matched against your strengths and fighting styles."

An image of a white armored, almost feminine looking Machine appeared, "This is Teezla, excellent at hand-to-hand and built for speed. Eric and Aurico, this one's for you guys." The Quantum Ranger and the Aquitarian looked at each other and nodded.

The next image was of a blue Machine, "Next up is Steelon. This one likes weapons and long distance fights. Andros, Carter, you two are the most comfortable in a fire-fight, so he's yours."

"Up next we have Gerrok and Automon," images of a green and a red Machine appeared. "These two are both fond of swords, so that means TJ and Leo, you guys have Automon, Wes and I will take Gerrok."

Tommy refused to meet Jason's gaze, or rather glare, as he brought up the next image, "That just leaves Venjix, who is all about strength."

"So, me and the rookie," Jason made it sound like an accusation. Cole for his part nearly bounced out of his chair.

"Yeah," Tommy responded, his expression apologetic. The rest of the assembled Rangers had the common sense to not make eye contact with Jason.

Silence reigned for a moment until TJ spoke up, "I hate to bring this up but, what's our contingency plan if they manage to get that thing into space?"

"If it comes to that, Andros is in charge," Tommy said as he moved aside for Andros.

"We'll use the Astro Megazord to draw Serpentera away from Earth," Andros began. "The system has been reconfigured so that only one Astro Morpher is needed to initiate the Megazord sequence. Those of you who have flight experience will serve as the Megazord crew."

Andros looked around the table, "TJ, you'll take your old seat at the secondary helm." TJ smiled and nodded. "Tommy will take the weapons station, Jason the defensive systems, and Wes will take telemetry." The named Rangers all nodded. "Everyone else will stay on the Bridge and be prepared to serve as a secondary crew." The remaining Rangers nodded.

Eric now spoke up, "If this Serpentera is as powerful as you say, can this Megazord really do it much damage?"

Andros sighed, "No, but fortunately we have back-up waiting in case Serpentera does get up and running. But our main goal is to try and prevent that.

Tommy took command again, "Okay people, we'll be setting down in three minutes, make any final preparations you have to make. We move out in three and a half."

* * *

The Red Rangers met no resistance as they crossed the Mare Crisium and successfully managed to get the drop on the Machines . . . unfortunately just moments after Serpentera had come online. The Rangers fought their way through the Cogs and pursued the generals . . . in true rookie fashion Cole nearly managed to get himself blown up. However, it did cause the generals to pause, giving the Rangers a chance to morph:

"_**It's Morphin' Time! Red Dragon! Red Morphing Ranger!"**_

"_**It's Morphin' Time! Red Aquitar Ranger Power! Red Ranger of Aquitar!"**_

"_**It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger 5, Red! Red Zeo Ranger!"**_

"_**Shift into Turbo! Red Lightening Turbo Power! Red Turbo Ranger!"**_

"_**Let's Rocket! Red Space Ranger!"**_

"_**Go Galactic! Red Galaxy Ranger!"**_

"_**Lightspeed Rescue! Red Lightspeed Ranger, rescue ready!"**_

"_**Time for Timeforce! Red Timeforce Ranger!"**_

"_**Quantum Power! Quantum Ranger!"**_

"_**Wild Access! Red Wildforce Ranger!"**_

The ten Red Rangers split up as per the plan and went after their respective targets, Jason and Cole taking on Venjix. Cole yelled "Watch this!" at Jason and went into a spinning heel kick . . . only to have Venjix catch his foot and send him flying with a kick of his own.

Jason muttered another curse about rookies and jumped into battle, battling Venjix back with a series of flying kicks and then knocking the Machine general down with his patented tornado kick. Jason glanced back at Cole, knowing from his experiences as the Gold Ranger that he had done the Machine serious damage . . . so he was shocked when a double blaster bolt slammed into his chest. Cole ran to help Jason only to be knocked back by several more blasts from Venjix.

Jason looked up to see Venjix stalking him, his blaster building up a charge. "Goodbye Ranger," Venjix said in his cold, metallic voice. Jason braced for what was about to come until a dark red blur appeared between him and the Machine general, sending Venjix flying again in a shower of sparks.

Jason looked up; about to lay into Eric for leaving Aurico but stopped upon getting a good look at the armor. It was different, with a lot of black and very streamlined, which is what made Jason think it was Eric. But the Quantum Ranger suit didn't have any gold on it, and the red was far too dark. So dark, that the only thing to call it . . . was crimson.

"Brandon?"


	6. From the Ashes

**Bleeding Crimson**

Summary: One life can touch many. One death can alter the course of history. The death of Brandon Loksen, Crimson Phoenix Ranger does just that. The sequel to_Heart of Crimson_. AU for MMPR Season 2 and beyond.

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I intend/desire to make any money off the Power Rangers/Super Sentai concepts and characters presented in this story. They are fully the property of their respective owners and are used with loving respect. Furthermore, this story utilizes concepts borrowed/adapted from Chris Claremont's run on X-Men. Certain aspects of the story are also due to my current obsession: Jyuken Sentai Gekiranger.

**Chapter 6: From the Ashes**

"Brandon?" Jason asked with shock, getting to his feet.

The Crimson Ranger turned to him. The armor was definitely different. The helmet no longer had a mouth-plate like the Thunder armors, but now had a full phoenix-in-flight motif in gold around and under the visor. The chest shield was also gone. Instead the upper portion of the torso and arms were black, tapering to a point just below the pectorals and at the ends of the deltoids. The black section was separated from the crimson by a gold stripe. In the center of the chest was a symbol shaped like the Phoenix amulet. The gloves and boots were much the same, but the gold section lacked the divisions that once made them resemble Tommy's White Ranger armor.

The Phoenix Avenger was the same, and the Crimson Ranger converted back to gun mode as he seemed to study Jason for a moment before saying, "Brandon Loksen is dead. I am Phoenix."

Jason took a step back, barely noticing Cole come up behind him. The Crimson Ranger's voice was cold, hard . . . and Brandon's. Even with the distortion caused by the helmets . . . they tended to make voices sound deeper . . . Jason would know that voice anywhere. He started to move towards the Crimson Ranger, to challenge him . . . hell, to rip off his helmet if he had to . . . when they were all interrupted by the sound of mechanical laughter.

Turning back towards Serpentera they saw Venjix rise to his feet. "Your world is doomed Rangers!" the Machine general declared as he leapt to the gigantic Zord's controls. Jason, Cole, and the Crimson Ranger shielded themselves as the backwash from Serpentera's engines blasted over them.

"Son of a . . . they must have re-plated him in Nuetradium!" the Crimson Ranger cursed. He turned to Jason and Cole, "Get the others, get back to the Megaship! I'll try to draw him away from Earth."

"How?" Jason challenged, "You don't have . . ." but he was cut off as the Crimson Ranger looked to the horizon and commanded, "Celestial Phoenix Zord, take flight!"

Space warped, twisted and then the Celestial Phoenix Zord appeared in a burst of crimson fire. It resembled the Falcon Wildzord, but was more streamlined, three times larger, and colored crimson and gold. Its wings trailed crimson fire as it swooped in low over the lunar surface. The Crimson Ranger leapt to the cockpit and the Zord flew into space, hot on Serpentera's tail.

* * *

The Crimson Ranger had succeeded in getting Venjix to chase him and the Megaship caught up with the running battle just past the orbit of Saturn. It was a tense fight that climaxed when the Celestial Phoenix Zord transformed into armor for the Astro Megazord much in the way the Delta Megazord did. With their combined power they were finally able to destroy Serpentera and the last vestiges of the Machine Empire with it. The instant the explosion cleared the Phoenix Zord detached and vanished in a burst of crimson fire.

Throughout the fight Jason had managed to maintain his professional demeanor, but the moment the Megazord had finished converting back into the Megaship Jason cornered Andros in the conference room, Tommy right behind him.

"What the hell Andros?!" Jason bellowed.

The Kerovan took a step back, "I don't understand . . ."

"Brandon! What was he doing here?! How is he alive?! Where did he go?!" the first Red Ranger of Earth demanded, making as if to grab Andros. However, Tommy stopped him.

Spinning his best friend around and staring into his eyes, Tommy said, "Jase, bro, relax. Let me handle it."

"Relax!? Tommy, I . . ." Jason stopped when he saw the look of deep concern in Tommy's eyes. He threw up his arms and moved to the far side of the room, pacing like a caged animal.

Tommy now looked at Andros, "Andros, who alerted you to the Machines re-entering the galaxy?"

Andros eyed Jason warily, "The Crimson Ranger."

"Who is he?" Tommy continued.

"I've never encountered him un-morphed. I have no idea what his real identity is, but I have had reason to believe that he had a connection to Earth."

"Why?"

Now Andros looked at Jason with a certain curiosity but continued to speak to Tommy, "Because when he proposed this mission, he specifically ordered that I ask you not to include Jason."

Jason stopped pacing and he and Tommy simultaneously asked, "What?"

Tommy then continued, "You never said anything about not including Jason to me."

"Because someone else asked me, as a personal favor, to ignore that order."

However, before either Jason or Tommy could ask another question, DECA interrupted, "Andros, Pyramidas has dropped out of hyper-rush and is taking up a parallel course. Prince Trey is requesting permission to teleport aboard."

Tommy and Jason exchanged a confused glance as Andros responded, "Have him teleport to this chamber DECA."

An instant later and gold and black teleport flash signaled the arrival of Prince Trey of Triforia. Trey's attention immediately turned to Jason. The two locked eyes, the Gold Ranger and his temporary successor. Jason had never been able to put into words what had happened when he passed the gold powers back to Trey . . . that just for the briefest moment Trey's three aspects and he were one being. It was a bond the two Rangers had never been able to explore, although Jason knew it was responsible for his physical recovery from the gold power's effects. But now, through the look they exchanged, Jason _**knew**_ and a tear rolled down his cheek.

Tommy looked between the two, and uncertain expression on his face. He asked, "Trey, what's going on? Why are you here?"

Trey only half looked at Tommy, "I'm here to repay a debt and to hopefully help a dear friend, whether he wants me to or not." Turning his attention fully back to Jason, he asked, "Jason, there is only one important question now . . . do you still love him?"

"I never stopped."

"Then come with me."

* * *

Jason's mind was reeling, a hundred different questions competing for dominance. However, as Pyramidas jumped to hyper-rush they were all pushed aside when Trey said, "He really did die that day."

"What?" Jason looked at the Gold Ranger in shock.

"That day against Dreaveus. He really did die. Twice, in fact. Once, immediately following the loss of the amulet, and again when he became the Phoenix Avatar."

"But . . . how . . ." Jason wasn't sure how to form the right question.

"The Phoenix is unlike any other power," Trey responded, knowing what Jason needed to hear, to understand. "Despite all the symbols, creatures, or objects we attach to them, the other Colors are ultimately the same. Red is Red whether you tap into it through a Power Coin, a Zeo Crystal, or anything else. But the Crimson power, the power of the Phoenix is different because the Phoenix is both a part of the Power and separate from it. It has a consciousness all its own. However, due to its vast power, it must limit its manifestation in the Universe . . . hence the amulet."

Jason seemed to digest all that for a moment before saying, "But that doesn't explain why Brandon is alive."

"Brandon lives because the Phoenix chose it to be so. When Brandon became the Phoenix Avatar his spirit should had joined the Grid, but the Phoenix prevented that held Brandon's mind and spirit together, taking him to a distant planet where it rebuilt Brandon's body."

"But . . . but that doesn't explain why . . ." Jason trailed off.

"Why he didn't return for you?" Trey asked. Jason nodded in response. Having noted that it was a Terran gesture of agreement, Trey continued, "At first, it wasn't possible."

"Why?"

"Jason you must understand, Brandon is no longer a Ranger like you or I. He is the Phoenix Champion . . . he directly taps into the Morphing Grid, channeling the Power of the Phoenix without aid of a morpher. After his rebirth, it took nearly two years for him to learn how to control his new power. Almost immediately after finishing his training, he was dragged into the war with the UAE, which is how I met and befriended him. After the war, he was busy dealing with its fallout and the rebuilding. By the time he had a moment, four years had passed."

"Then why didn't he return to Earth then?" Jason asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

Trey sighed deeply, "Because he's convinced himself you're better off without him."

"What?!" Jason's anger morphed into shock. "Why?"

Trey paused a long moment before continuing, "The Phoenix's chosen warrior always dies in an act of self-sacrifice. While Brandon is the first to be reborn after a second death, he does not believe he will survive a third time. He doesn't want to put you though that again."

There was sadness in Jason's eyes . . . but for the first time in a long time he spoke with the voice of the first Red Ranger of Earth, "Isn't that my choice?"

Trey smiled, "I've been trying to convince him of that for four years . . . I hope you'll do better."

* * *

The trip aboard Pyramidas had taken nearly a full day, even at the Zord's maximum velocity which, contrary to Andros' constant announcements, was just about as fast as the Astro Megaship. Add in jaunts through three different wormholes, and Jason only knew he was very, very far from Earth.

As the red light of his teleport pulse faded, Jason got his first look at the planet Brandon had spent two years of his life training on. He was standing on a rocky ocean shore line that seemed to stretch forever in both directions. Moving away from the ocean the ground rose sharply and quickly switched to scrub and grass. Jason climbed, having been told by Trey to head inland once he was on the surface. Cresting the incline Jason looked out on the panorama spread before him; a vast grassy plain filled with low growing, large leafed trees. In the distance was a series of low mountains.

Trey had not been able to give him more specific directions, and so Jason stood debating where to go next when an unexpected voice intruded on his thoughts, "Welcome to Phaedos Jason, Chosen of Zordon."

Jason spun to face the speaker, dropping into a defensive crouch. He was unable to suppress the surprised expression at the sight that greeted him; a woman, easily six foot two, with flame red hair wearing what amounted to a green leather bikini with accents of bronze chain-mail, knee boots, and leaning casually on a ornate but simultaneously vicious-looking staff. For her part, the woman arched an eyebrow and gave Jason an amused grin. "Excellent reflexes," she commented in what Jason recognized as "teacher voice," having himself used it for years at the dojo.

Straightening into a somewhat more relaxed, but still guarded posture, Jason asked, "Who are you?"

"Right to the point, you are every bit the Red he said you were," she laughed lightly. "I am Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos and Guardian of the Great Temple of Power."

"He?" Jason asked, his wariness fading as his excitement and trepidation returned. "He's here?"

Now Dulcea sighed, "Yes. He returns whenever he needs to meditate on his path. However, this time I would call it sulking rather than meditation." Dulcea's expression turned to one of determination, "Now come. This has gone on for far too long." Dulcea turned and began moving towards a nearby outcropping of rock.

Jason followed, but couldn't help asking, "So, what's your part in all of this?"

"The Phoenix charged me to train Brandon. Although, given his original training, I think I spent more time mothering him. His adjustment to being reborn was difficult, and he missed all of you," she now looked Jason in the eyes, "you especially, terribly. However, he has convinced himself you would be better off thinking he was still dead and I, and the few friends he has made in the rest of the galaxy, have grown tired of him allowing himself to suffer."

"So when this whole Machine Empire thing came up, you all decided to use the opportunity?"

"Use it?" Dulcea laughed. "I arranged for the Machines to learn that Serpentera still existed."

Jason stopped dead, "You what?!"

"I had no doubt that Tommy would find a way to handle the situation. After all, Zordon would not have Claimed any of you as his Chosen sons and daughters if you weren't worthy. And Ninjor speaks highly of Tommy." Dulcea's tone suggested she saw the defeat of the Machines as a foregone conclusion.

"You know Ninjor?"

"He is a former student of mine and now guards one of the lesser Temples," Dulcea responded as they resumed walking. They soon reached the outcropping and Jason noted that it looked vaguely like a doorway. Dulcea stepped through the space between the two stones and vanished. Jason paused for a moment before following her.

The scene instantly shifted. Now Jason was standing at the edge of what looked like the ruins of a temple. Additionally, it was dusk here, while it had been roughly noon before. Looking behind him he saw two stone pillars, set up similarly to the outcropping. He turned back to Dulcea, a questioning look on his face.

"A slightly more direct form of teleportation that what you are accustomed to, but it requires specific portal points. However, it makes travel around the planet efficient. We're now a nearly a quarter of the planet from where you teleported down. This is the Gateway Temple. Beyond here is the Neola Valley, in which are the vast Neola Jungle and the Monolith, site of the Great Temple. He is here."

Jason followed Dulcea deeper into the temple area. They came around a set of pillars and Jason now spotted a figure leaning over the railing overlooking the jungle. He was wearing a black jacket made from what appeared to be leather. Black pants of the same material featured a crimson stripe edged in gold down the side of the right leg. Across the back of the jacket the Phoenix symbol was rendered in gold. Jason began to move forward when the figure spoke without turning, "I'd really like to be left alone Dulcea, I'm not in the mood for another lecture."

"I am not here to lecture you," Dulcea responded. "However, I believe our guest has a few things to address with you."

He spun around and for the first time in eight years amber eyes meet chocolate as Jason looked into the face of Brandon Loksen. They stared at each other for a few moments until Brandon finally asked, "How did you get here?"

Jason was taken aback by the tone in Brandon's voice, accusatory and almost aggressive. But then he remembered what Trey and Dulcea had told him and decided to take a different tack, "Gee, one transformation into a giant bird of pure energy and you completely forget how to flirt."

Jason couldn't help but smirk at the shocked expression on Brandon's face, as that was obviously not the reaction he was expecting. Brandon's eyes shifted to Dulcea, who had stepped back into the shadows and he glared at her. The Master Warrior merely smirked in return and then, in a burst of light, transformed into a snowy white owl and flew off. "Dulcea!" Brandon screamed after her. He looked in the direction that Dulcea had flown for a moment, and then glanced back at Jason, before turning his back and head back to the railing. Hugging himself, Brandon said, "You should go."

"Like hell," Jason responded, closing the distance.

"There's nothing for you here," Brandon continued without looking at Jason. "I told you, Brandon is dead, only Phoenix is left. Any feelings Brandon had for you died with him."

"Bullshit. I spent nearly a day with Trey, I know the truth. In eight years I've never stopped loving you. And I know that you're still Brandon and it's the same for you."

"Trey is wrong."

"Really? Then turn around, look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't love me."

There was a long pause. Finally Brandon turned to Jason and looked him in the eyes, "I . . . I . . . I can't. Oh Power, I do still love you." Tears began to stream down Brandon's cheeks. Jason began to step forward, but Brandon held up a hand to stop him, taking a step back. "But we can't do this. I can't do this to you. Sooner or later I will have to sacrifice myself again, and I'm not coming back next time. You're better off just forgetting me."

"I know that you'll probably die again. I know you don't want to hurt me again. But guess what, I don't care. I just want you back, for however long I can get. A day, a week, it doesn't matter, as long as I get to be with you. And if you do have to die again, I want you to do it with me fighting by your side."

"I . . . I don't . . ." Brandon's expression was torn, his tone uncertain. Jason's patience finally reached its limit and he nearly leapt across the space between himself and Brandon, grabbing his lost love and kissing him fiercely. At first, Brandon seemed about to push Jason away, but then he softened, relaxing and deepening the kiss. Although their first kiss in eight years held just as many tears as their last, these were tears of renewed love, of the restoration of the piece that had been missing from both their hearts.

Finally, even their Ranger-enhanced bodies needed air, and Jason and Brandon gently broke the kiss. As they pulled away from each other Brandon stroked the side of Jason's face and whispered the one word that let Jason know he had truly had him back . . .,

"Beloved."

Fin


End file.
